¿Qué nos pasó?
by yami-kame357
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si no puedes estar con la persona que amas? ¿la olvidarías o la cuidarías siempre tras las sombras? esto último fué lo que decidió Radamanthys.... Capi 6
1. Chapter 1

**¿Qué nos pasó?**

**¡¡¡¡Hola, este es mi primer fic de Saint Seiya, espero que les guste y se trata de mis dos personajes favoritos de la saga de Hades: Radamanthys (no se si se escribe así) y Pandora, mmm, en fin espero sus comentarios . **

**Dedicado con todo cariño a Edgar, mi Radamanthys **

**Yami Kame 357**

**Capítulo 1: Primer encuentro.**

"¡El enemigo ha entrado a las puertas del infierno!"

Esto era lo que se escuchaba a lo largo y ancho del inframundo. Mientras uno de los tres jueces del infierno regresaba después de haber acabado con los pocos caballeros dorados de Atenea que quedaban. A pesar de su victoria tenía un semblante serio y triste, una y otra vez se escuchaba en su cabeza la voz de Pandora que lo amenazaba:

Pandora- Sería una lástima que te matara, pero si me vuelves a fallar no dudaré en hacerlo, tu deber es acabar con los caballeros de Atenea para proteger al señor Hades.

Él se dirigía a una de las prisiones, entró y se sentó en una silla viendo de frente una pintura de la mujer que siempre ha amado en silencio…

Radamanthys –¿Qué nos pasó?...

Este juez, cuyo nombre es Radamanthys, recordaba el día en que conoció a la persona que es motivo de su dolor: Pandora…..

Era un día lluvioso, Radamanthys, con tan solo 16 años de edad corría por la calle, bajo la lluvia; sólo quería escapar de todo, de todos. Trataba de no odiar al mundo, pero no podía, sin familia, sin amigos y sin una razón de vivir, sólo le quedaba correr hacia dónde fuera.

Llegó a un cementerio, le gustaba mucho ir a ese lugar, se sentía seguro, pero esta vez algo cambió, sentía algo raro, en su dolor y desesperación golpeó una lápida, la golpeó tan fuerte que se lastimó la mano.

¿?-No deberías hacer eso, pudiste haberte roto un hueso.

Él inmediatamente volteó, buscó con la mirada a la dueña de aquella hermosa voz, era una niña de cabello negro, piel blanca y mirada dulce.

Radamanthys –Déjame tranquilo y vete!

Pandora –Cómo te voy a dejar, mira, estás sangrando!

Radamanthys –Te digo que me dejes!

Pandora –No, necesitas que te curen.

Ella se acercó, lo tomó de la mano herida, la revisó y la envuelve en un pañuelo que ella traía en la bolsa de su falda blanca.

Pandora –Cómo te llamas?

Radamanthys –He?...mmmm…. Radamanthys

Pandora –Wow! Es un nombre extraño pero suena bien, yo me llamo Pandora, mucho gusto.

Por primera vez en su vida se había quedado callado, no le salía palabra alguna, sólo la miraba fijamente, tratando de saber qué tramaba, pero ¿cómo alguien tan bella y gentil podía tramar algo malo, se decía.

Pandora –Quieres venir a mi casa? Mi padre es doctor y te puede curar, además parece como si no hubieras comido.

Radamanthys –No necesito de tu limosna, me las puedo arreglar sólo!

Pandora –No es limosna, vamos ven, no te hagas el difícil.

Radamanthys –"cómo puedo negarme ante ella?" pensaba.

Ella lo llevó a su casa, su padre, algo desconcertado, lo curó, le ofrecieron un baño y comida.

Radamanthys se sentía extraño, nunca había sentido la bondad humana, y sobretodo, nunca había visto a alguien tan bella como Pandora.

Al día siguiente Radamanthys se preparaba para irse, pero Pandora le pidió que se quedara más tiempo.

Pandora –Por favor, quédate, sabes, tu eres el único con quien he podido platicar, generalmente no salgo de casa, me lo tienen prohibido.

Radamanthys –Pero ayer estabas en la calle, bajo la lluvia…

Pandora –Si, es que me escapé….

Radamanthys –Pues creo que si era secreto, al traerme a tu casa se dieron cuenta de que saliste….

Pandora –Si, pero lo importante es que ahora ya tengo un amigo.

"Amigo", era una palabra hasta ahora bacía para él, pero dicha por ella, tomaba sentido.

**Fin del primer capítulo.**

**¡¡¡Gracias!**


	2. Chapter 2: Atado a una persona

**¡¡¡HOLA! Pues aquí estoy con otro capítulo, espero les guste y dejen sus reviews porfis **

**+Dedicado a Edgar+**

**Yami-Kame 357 **

**Capítulo 2: Atado a una persona.**

Pandora le pidió a sus padres que Radamanthys se quedara en su casa, puso de pretexto que así tendría a alguien que la cuidara, pero en el fondo lo que quería era tener a alguien con quien platicar ya que no tenía amigos y sus padres trabajaban así que no podían estar con ella.

Sus padres aceptaron. Eso fue algo extraño ya que ellos cuidaban mucho a su hija, pero por alguna razón permitieron que Radamanthys se quedara. En tanto él se sentía incómodo, nunca había estado en una mansión tan elegante como aquella.

Una semana después Radamanthys decidió irse, él no estaba acostumbrado a estar en un mismo lugar y menos en una casa tan diferente a la que él estaba acostumbrado, siempre había estado en movimiento y sobretodo, nunca había estado atado a algo o a alguien y lo que Pandora le pedía era totalmente opuesto a lo que él era. Pandora siempre quería estar con él, quería platicar y jugar y aunque la diferencia de edades no era tanta, ella todavía se comportaba como una niña pequeña e inocente.

En la mañana, él decidió salir de aquella casa que le había dado un trato más humano, pero jamás cambiaría su libertad por unos cuantos lujos.

Caminaba por un pasillo en cuyas paredes estaban las fotos y pinturas de la familia, se detuvo y miró fijamente una pintura en donde estaba Pandora, un poco más chica, con sus padres, ella parecía muy feliz.

Radamanthys -……….Yo jamás podría encajar aquí………

De repente Pandora interrumpe sus pensamientos, ella ya se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones, así que va corriendo para impedirle que se fuera.

Pandora –No, por favor, no te vallas!

Radamanthys –Y para qué quiere que me quede?

Pandora –Ya te dije…..es que me siento sola y tu eres el único que…

Radamanthys –"El único que tienes para platicar y jugar", eso ya me lo has dicho muchas veces, pero tu no necesitas a una persona, tu necesitas a un muñeco para que te diviertas y no estoy dispuesto a ser tu juguete….

Al escucharlo, Pandora se quedó callada, había comprendido lo que él le decía, y en el fondo era verdad, trató de detenerlo pero no pudo, sólo se quedó de pie y vio como su único amigo se iba.

Tiempo después Radamanthys iba caminando por las calles de aquella gran ciudad, siempre pensando en lo duro que fue con ella, pero él nunca se callaba lo que sentía y ese era su sentir en ese momento, pero, también tenía otro sentimiento el cual quería dejar, por alguna razón desde el momento que la vio se sintió atado a ella, como si fuera el capricho el destino que quería que estuviera a su lado, pero eso era algo que no comprendía.

Pasaron dos semanas, él se quedaba en un refugio para pasar la noche, pero siempre, en cada pensamiento estaba ella, Pandora….

Un día decidió irse a otra ciudad, ya que todo le recordaba a aquella niña. Ya estaba anocheciendo cuando caminaba solo y sin rumbo fijo, cuando la vio, era de nuevo ella, parecía un ángel con un vestido blanco, iba con sus padres, talvez a algún espectáculo ya que estaban vestidos de una forma elegante. Afortunadamente para él nadie lo vio y decidió irse, pero algo lo detuvo unos cuantos metros después hasta que escuchó un sonido de una arma de fuego y a su querida amiga gritando, inmediatamente corrió para ver que era lo que estaba pasando. Vio a cuatro hombres con armas de fuego apuntando a Pandora y a su madre, su padre estaba en el suelo, al parecer lo habían herido.

Al ver esto él trató de quitarle el arma a uno de los hombres pero fácilmente lo tiraron de un golpe, Pandora lo vio y comenzó a gritar mas hasta que uno de los hombres le apuntó directo a la cabeza y se preparaba para disparar.

Pandora –Radamanthys, ayúdame!...

-----------------------------------------------------

**Espero que les halla gustado este capítulo, originalmente tenía planeado un solo capítulo pero como había escrito tanto mejor lo dividí en más capis, no se cuántos sean en total pero espero que todos les agraden.**

**Ahora a contestar reviews:**

**-Estrella del Alba:**

**Hola y gracias por tu review, y espero continuar por muchos capítulos más, claro, siempre y cuando la imaginación me de, a mi también me gustan mucho estos dos personajes y como no vi ningún fic de ellos, decidí escribirlo. **

**-Manquehuito**

**Gracias por tu comentario y por lo que dices que tengo un estilo fácil de leer también gracias (¿será porque a mi no me gustan los textos largos y complicados, jajajaja), se siente bien cuando halagan tu trabajo . Según yo ya activé lo de los reviews anónimos, a ver si si...**

**En cuanto a los diálogos a mi se me facilita poner el nombre del personaje pero intentaré poner sólo el diálogo, lo malo es que algunas personas me dicen que si lo pongo así no saben quién es el que está hablando, en fin…. Espero que te guste este capítulo.**

**kansaki tama:**

**Qué bueno que te gustó el primer capi, espero que también te guste este y dejes tu comentario, gracias.**


	3. Capítulo 3: Espectro

**Yami Kame 357**

**Capítulo 3: Espectro **

**Dedicado a Edgar: espero que te recuperes pronto…..**

-Pandora!- gritaba Radamanthys

-Valla, con que tenemos a un intento de héroe, he, pues ven si quieres a tu amiguita…- dijo de forma burlona el hombre que estaba apuntando a la cabeza de Pandora y que al parecer es el líder

-Suéltala maldito infeliz!- él se lanza a atacarlo cuando de repente siente un fuerte golpe en la nuca y cae al suelo.

-Si supieras quien es esta niña no la defenderías tanto

-Cállate, ella es una buena persona y ustedes son….

-Tal vez ahora así lo aparente, pero debe morir ella y toda su familia, esto es por el bien de la humanidad- explica el líder.

-Qué, no digas tonterías y déjala ir!- Radamanthys se levanta e intenta golpear de nuevo al hombre que tiene a Pandora, pero esta vez es rodeado por cinco hombres quienes lo atacan, él al principio puede defenderse, pero por ser ellos más, es derrotado y queda en el suelo boca arriba y uno le pone la rodilla en el pecho para que no pueda moverse, al mismo tiempo que le apuntaba con un arma de fuego en la cabeza.

-Si que eres duro de matar, pero no puedes hacer nada contra una pistola-Le decía mientras le apuntaba con el arma

-Déjenlo, a quien quieren es a mi, a él ya no lo lastimen, déjenlo!- gritaba Pandora muy asustada

-No te metas, de todos modos tu también morirás- al escuchar esto Pandora comienza a darle de patadas- ya me tienes harto con tanto lloriqueo, compórtate como lo que eres, no como una niña, mmm, será mejor que te despidas de tu amigo- La agarra del cuello tratando de estrangularla y a pesar de los ruegos de Radamanthys y de ella, al final su llanto se convierte en silencio.

-PANDORA, CONTÉSTAMEEEEE! PANDORAAAAAA!- grita Radamanthys desesperado.

Ella ya no le responde y el hombre al darse cuenta de que ya no tiene pulso arroja el cuerpo de Pandora cerca de Radamanthys

-Hemos salvado al mundo de su destrucción, así la diosa Atena lo deseó…..-Esto lo dice al mismo tiempo en que se da media vuelta –Maten también al chico y vámonos.

-Malditos, cómo puedes decir que has salvado al mundo cuando mataste a una niña inocente, ¿Qué tipo de dios aceptaría esto! –recriminaba Radamanthys

-La diosa de la sabiduría…… -Se limitó a contestar aquel hombre.

-Pues ustedes junto a su diosa deberían morir!...-su furia es tal que de un movimiento logra librarse y toma el arma del hombre que le estaba apuntando, la ve y la arroja al suelo –Prefiero usar mis propias manos y no un arma –al terminar esta frase se lanza en contra del hombre que hace algunos segundos lo tenía amagado dándole una patada en el estómago y tomando su cabeza con las manos –Te veré en el infierno…. –y le rompe el cuello –Quién sigue?

Los cuatro tipos restantes sacan sus armas y lo rodean apuntándole directamente.

-Pagarás caro lo que has hecho- decía el líder con una cara de odio.

-Inténtenlo…. –Radamanthys se lanza directo al líder pero los demás le disparan a quemarropa y aunque él trata de esquivar los disparos es herido en la pierna y en el hombro derecho, esto hace que caiga al suelo sangrando.

-Acéptalo, no puedes con nosotros….mejor quédate quieto y muere para que te reúnas con tu amiga…

Radamanthys voltea hacia donde está el cuerpo de Pandora y algunas lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, a pesar de que hace años juró no volver a llorar no podía evitarlo, ver a aquella niña muerta, a ella a la que quería proteger, ver a la única persona que había estado con él de manera sincera, y que sólo logró entenderlo cuando la vio como un ángel caído, aún sin saber quién era en realidad.

-Lo siento, perdóname Pandora, no pude protegerte……..

El líder prepara su pistola y sin sentimiento alguno presiona el gatillo, pero al mismo tiempo que suena la pistola se ve como una luz violeta rodea a Radamanthys y parece como si el suelo comenzara a abrirse queriendo devorarlo. Al mismo tiempo una neblina de color negro rodea el cuerpo inerte de Pandora.

-Qué está pasando!- dice asustado el líder

Como si lo hubiera oído, la voz de un hombre se escucha, como si estuviera en todos lados pero si poder verse, que dice:

-"Levantaos mis fieles sirvientes, os concedo una nueva vida….." – Después de estas palabras Pandora se levanta, en sus ojos se ve como si de ellos emanara una fuerte luz roja y una mirada llena de maldad.

-Levántate Radamanthys de WyvernWyvernWyvernWyvern

De repente sale de la tierra un joven con una armadura completamente negra y alas de demonio, su mirada se vuelve llena de odio y frialdad y con una sonrisa aterradora.

-P…pero… qué está pasando, esto no es posible, los dos deberían estar muertos! –aquel hombre que al principio se mostraba sonriente y presumido, ahora mostraba gran terror en su rostro.

-Es porque el señor de la muerte nos ha dado otra oportunidad para servirle… Radamanthys, mátalos! –Le ordena Pandora

-Como ordenes…- Radamanthys se acerca a ellos poco a poco como si gozara verlos sufrir –Pues ahora me toca a mi decirles que se preparen para morir…. – inmediatamente los ataca con sus poderes, torturándolos hasta que dejaban de respirar, uno por uno hasta dejar sólo a el líder y torturarlo poco a poco, parece que se divierte mucho al verlo suplicar por su vida, pero él no es de las personas que se dejan llevar por la compasión y menos ahora.

Pandora se acerca al hombre, que gracias a Radamanthys está ya moribundo y le dice:

-Apenas unos minutos dijiste que Atena los había mandado. ¿cómo es que ella sabe de mi señor Hades?

-Ella lo sabe todo y por eso ha mandado a nuevos caballeros para que impidan el despertar de Hades.

- Ja, creo que llegó tarde, ya que él ya ha renacido y lo más seguro es que se sorprenda mucho cuando sepa en quién, pero sabes una cosa, tu nunca se lo dirás porque morirás en este instante……- Pandora pone su mano en el pecho de aquel hombre y la rodea nuevamente aquella aura negra, esto hace que él se convulsione hasta que se detiene su corazón y muere –Listo, no volverá a molestar…..

- Pero, cómo es que estás bien, si hace unos minutos tu…? –Le pregunta Radamanthys.

Sin contestar sus pregunta ella le dice -Has sido elegido como uno de los espectros del seños Hades, de ahora en adelante tu destino será protegerlo –al terminar estas palabras el aura negra que la rodea desaparece y ella cae inconsciente. Radamanthys la sostiene entre sus brazos, su armadura se desprende de su cuerpo y forma una figura parecida a la de un demonio alado, él observa esa figura y también observa fijamente a Pandora, parece como si hubiera regresado a la normalidad, pero ahora algo ha cambiado….. ninguno de los dos será el mismo de antes –Pero qué pasó?

Se escucha nuevamente la voz de un hombre que le dice –Te he elegido como uno de mis guardianes así que podrás usar esa armadura cuando quieras y tendrás que proteger a Pandora hasta mi llegada….. Mi nombre es Hades… -y desaparece aquella voz.

-Hades? –él ve a Pandora que está dormida –No tiene ni que pedírmelo, la cuidaré hasta con mi vida si es necesario…..

---------------------------------------

Radamanthys seguía sentado en su silla, meditando y recordando hasta que un espectro entra repentinamente y le informa de unos intrusos:

-Señor, hemos recibido información de que un caballero dorado y dos caballeros de bronce han pasado las puertas, debe venir de inmediato, casi llegan a la primera prisión.

-Que Lune se encargue………. La primera prisión le corresponde a él…..

-Pero la señora Pandora ha dicho que quiere que usted valla a la primera prisión para detenerlos.

-……….Está bien, iré…..- Se levanta notoriamente de mala gana y sale en busca de los intrusos……………..

Fin del tercer capítulo

**Holaaaa, les presento este nuevo capítulo, ya es un poco más largo que los anteriores pero es porque en esta ocasión si que estaba inspirada y disculpen por la tardanza….. también cambié el formato, casi no escribo así pero decidí intentar cosas nuevas **

**Por favor dejen sus rewieus con comentarios, críticas o sugerencias, y gracias por seguir leyendo ¿Qué nos pasó?...**


	4. Chapter 4: Ilusión

**Holaaaa!!!! Les presento el cuarto capítulo de esta historia, se que me he tardado mucho pero espero que les guste y que manden sus comentarios , además este capítulo comienza con una parte de los ovas, espero que esto no sea molesto o aburrido (por que ya lo conocen) ya que es algo que quise probar para este formato.**

**Bueno, para no hacerlos esperar más les presento este capi y gracias por leerlo **

**-Yami Kame 357-**

**Capítulo 4: Ilusión, el ataque de Kanon**

-Por qué yo tengo que hacer el trabajo de otros? –decía Radamanthys mientras se dirigía a la primera prisión

Cuando llega encuentra a Lune arrodillado en el suelo y con su casco en las manos mientras repetía –Su cabeza, su cabeza…..

-Qué te pasa? Lo que tienes en las manos es tu casco –esto hace que Lune reaccione muy sorprendido ya que creía que había decapitado al rey Hades

-Pero cómo? Creí que…

-Fue una ilusión

-Ilusión?, quién pudo engañarme con una ilusión? De seguro fue Andrómeda!!

-Mmmm, no fue Andrómeda, fue una persona más terrible la que ha entrado al infierno, desde hace tiempo he sentido su cosmo…. –ambos voltean y Lune lanza su látigo hacia la dirección de esa presencia y atrapa a una persona

-Ahora que te he atrapado déjate de juegos y muéstrate!! –Grita Lune.

-Si tanto quieres verme tendrás que suplicarme –dice de forma burlona una voz

-Suponía que estabas aquí, caballero dorado Kanon de Géminis!! –dice Radamanthys al mismo tiempo que Kanon se hace visible

-Pensaba usar el SATÁN IMPERIAL sobre Lune para que me llevara al trono de Hades pero ya no podrá ser, así que ahora tendré que usar a Radamanthys en tu lugar –Dice Kanon

-Qué tonterías estás diciendo, nosotros los espectros no somos manipulables así que por eso morirás!!! – dice Lune, furioso y se prepara para ataca a Kanon pero él con su poder destroza el látigo de Lune hasta que por el mismo poder su cuerpo es destrozado.

-Si los dioses sólo pueden juzgar a los humanos, ese fue su castigo por juzgarlos y tu Radamanthys recibirás tu castigo también a menos que me obedezcas y me lleves con Hades.

-Te llevaré pero a las profundidades del infierno –dice Radamanthys al mismo tiempo que ataca a Kanon pero él esquiva ese ataque sintiéndose mucho más ligero e insinuando que el campo de fuerza del castillo de Hades era la única razón por la cual Radamanthys pudo derrotar a Milo, Aioria y a Mu, esto hace que él se enfurezca cada vez más pero antes de que ambos atacaran llegan Seiya y Shun

-Kanon!!! Qué bueno que llegaste!! –dicen ambos caballeros de bronce pero Kanon los ataca diciéndoles que él no se había aliado con ellos, simplemente le había jurado lealtad a Atena así que ellos no debían estorbarle.

-Con su forma de ser sólo me estorbarían, deben dejar ese miedo de matar a su oponente o si no él los matará, no tengo el derecho de decirlo ya que yo mismo he estado con el mal, y después de eliminar a tantos enemigos estoy dispuesto a recibir mi castigo, pero mientras tanto lucharé con todas mis fuerzas así que si lo han entendido sigan adelante

-Kanon –Sólo puede decir eso Shun ya que ha comprendido las palabras de Kanon y tanto él como Seiya saben que no pueden perder tiempo para entregarle su armadura a Atena así que ambos se van.

-Me río cuando alguien como tu que ha estado del lado del mal se dedica a sermonear a esos caballeros de pacotilla –Se burla Radamanthys y ataca a Kanon –Recibe esto Kanon ¡¡¡GREATEST CAUTION!!!

Kanon recibe directamente el ataque

-Ya veo por que eres uno de los tres jueces del infierno

-Valla es algo tarde para darte cuenta, muere Kanon!!!! –Se prepara para atacarlo nuevamente pero él se levanta de inmediato y ataca primero

-¡¡¡SATÁN IMPERIAL!!!! –por la velocidad el ataque Radamanthys no logra esquivarlo y recibe directamente el rayo proveniente de la mano de Kanon que atraviesa su cerebro dejándolo inmóvil y con la mirada perdida

-Pan….do….ra…. –Es lo único que logra decir Radamanthys después del ataque

–"mmm, Pandora?..." Bien, ahora, Radamanthys me llevarás inmediatamente con….

De repente llegan 6 espectros, esto hace que la concentración de Kanon para manipular completamente a Radamanthys se interrumpa y él quede libre de su poder.

-…….hhhh….mmm….. ¿y ustedes cuándo han llegado? –Pregunta nervioso y un poco aturdido Radamanthys a los espectros

-La señora Pandora le ha solicitado varias veces que regrese urgentemente –indica uno de los espectros

-Qué no ven que estoy en una batalla, han entrado caballeros de Atena y dije que me encargaría de ellos!!!

-Si, pero parece que la señora Pandora se ha cansado de esperar.

-grrr….. está bien…. –nuevamente acepta molesto una orden de Pandora –Kanon, terminaremos esta pelea después –Y se dispone a irse pero Kanon lo detiene

-¿En verdad crees que le importas?

-No debo creer nada, no te metas en eso….

-No entiendo por qué a pesar de que ella y Hades te usan como una pieza de su juego, te empeñas a dar tu vida por ellos, en especial por ella

-Eso no te importa, yo sólo hago mi trabajo

-No es verdad del todo, haces algo que va más allá de tu trabajo y no se te es agradecido como esperas.

-Ja!, son tonterías –Radamanthys se va.

"¿En verdad crees que le importas?" esa pregunta se repetía una y otra vez en la mente de Radamanthys

-No pretendo saber si le importo o no, mi trabajo es protegerla y dar la vida por ella aunque me considere como un objeto más, también se que no volverá a ser aquella niña que….. no importa, ella ya no existe, ambos cambiamos….en ese día….

Radamanthys se encuentra sentado a un lado de la cama de Pandora mientras las mucamas trataban de bajarle la temperatura a Pandora.

-"Hades…. Qué tiene que ver con Pandora?"- pensaba Radamanthys.

-Joven, debería dormir un poco, desde que la trajo a casa no ha descansado –interrumpe una de las mucamas- además tiene muchas heridas, nosotras cuidaremos de la señorita Pandora

-No, estoy bien.

-La fiebre ya está bajando!- dice otra mucama –sólo necesita dormir – ella se dirige a Radamanthys, el cuál inmediatamente se le queda viendo fijamente, esto hace que ella se detenga y con nerviosismo le dice –si nota algún cambio avísenos por favor.

Radamanthys sólo emite un sonido de afirmación y las mucamas salen del cuarto, del otro lado de la puerta se escucha que ellas hablan

-Lo lamento por la niña, ella estimaba mucho a sus padres, además ellos eran muy buenos.

-Si, pero de todos modos ya sabíamos que esto iba a pasar y ellos también lo sabían

-Es verdad, sólo nos queda ver que pasa cuando la señorita Pandora despierte.

-Definitivamente todo va a cambiar aquí…..

Radamanthys se acerca a la cama y con duda toma la mano de Pandora.

-No me importa quién seas, pase lo que pase estaré para protegerte –el da media vuelta y se vuelve a sentar viéndola fijamente.

Poco a poco la luz del sol se va abriendo paso entre la oscuridad de la noche, Radamanthys se ha quedado dormido hasta que una tenue música de cuerdas lo despierta, de inmediato dirige su mirada hacia la cama y se da cuenta de que ella no está, de prisa se levanta para observar el cuarto y al no verla sigue la música hasta la sala de la mansión en donde ve con sorpresa a Pandora, con un vestido largo negro, sentada tocando una elegante arpa de oro.

-"Y esa arpa" –Piensa mientras la ve

-Es un regalo de mi señor, ¿verdad que es hermosa? -ella contesta de inmediato dejándolo con gran sorpresa

-"¿Cómo supo lo que pensé? y... su señor…..¿se referirá a…?"

-Exacto, al señor Hades.

Algo había cambiado en ella, su voz era un poco más madura al igual que su aspecto y sus ojos que antes eran alegres y llenos de luz, ahora estaban fríos y casi inexpresivos.

-Tienes razón, es un arpa muy hermosa –contesta Radamanthys.

-Ven Radamanthys, siéntate para disfrutar la melodía tan bella de esta arpa.

-Si

Mientras ella toca una melodía, él la observa fijamente, en realidad él no estaba acostumbrado a disfrutar de la música, pero esta en especial le parecía impecable y hermosa, sin imaginar que algún día sería una tortura para él.

-Radamanthys, tengo una duda, ¿qué hacías en ese cementerio el día en que nos conocimos?

Esta pregunta hace que él se sorprenda mucho, se incomode y no responda.

-Por favor dime, parecía que odiabas a alguien….. ¿será al dueño de esa lápida?

-No! –contesta inmediatamente- a los que odio son a los que lo mataron

-Y quieres vengarte verdad?

De nuevo Radamanthys no contesta y comienza a dudar, mientras Pandora deja de tocar, se levanta de su asiento, se dirige a él y lo toma de la mano con lo cual hace que él se ponga nervioso.

-Ahora ya eres libre y puedes hacer todo lo que quieras, si quieres vengarte puedes hacerlo….

A pesar de lo que había vivido, él se negaba a matar a alguien, aunque algo en él también había cambiado y le producía duda. Al ver las intenciones de Pandora, él la aleja

-NO SOY UN ASESINO!!! –bastante molesto se da media vuelta y se aleja

-No? Y qué me dices de esos sujetos? No recuerdas la emoción que sentiste al matarlos? –Esto hace que él se detenga

-….Eso…. eso lo hice para defenderte, no por gusto y además no se qué te pasa, tú no eres Pandora!!!

-Te equivocas, soy la verdadera Pandora, sólo quiero ayudarte a ser libre, y eso de que no eres un asesino no es verdad por algo tienes esa armadura que muestra que eres un espectro de Hades y que tienes el poder para hacer lo que tu quieras y se que lo que quieres es acabar con esos sujetos, si ellos mataron a alguien merecen su castigo justo, merecen que los maten…..

-…….. yo…… -se aleja sin decir nada más.

-"Se que tarde o temprano aceptarás quien eres y serás nuestro…."

Radamanthys se encuentra caminando en la calle, metido en sus pensamientos hasta que inconscientemente llega al cementerio donde conoció a Pandora y al dirigirse a la lápida nota que aún queda rastro de la sangre de su mano cuando en que aquella noche golpeó esa lápida.

-Nuestra sangre ha corrido en vano?…… -con un semblante triste parece hablarle a la persona de esa lápida, se arrodilla y agacha la cabeza –no…. no ha corrido en vano, ahora tengo el poder para vengarte y hacerles pagar lo que han hecho…. –levanta la cabeza y se muestra un semblante de furia –pagarán……

Ya entrada la noche Pandora se encuentra sentada en la sala tocando nuevamente la gran arpa de oro cuando se escucha que alguien entra a la casa, ella sigue tocando con los ojos cerrados.

-Te sientes mejor?

-….yo si, pero dudo que ellos piensen lo mismo…. En el caso de que puedan…

Pandora abre los ojos y deja de tocar

-Te queda bien

- ... no estabas esperándome para decirme que me queda bien o si?

-No y si, lo importante es que te has desecho de ellos y ya eres libre, además acepto que tenía curiosidad de verte con tu armadura, Radamanthys de Wyvern

-Y yo acepto que lo disfruté……

** nota: esta es la técnica que Saga utilizó durante la saga de las 12 casas para manipular la mente de sus oponentes y también la usa Kanon.**

**Como ya han de saber, ya salieron los nuevos capítulos de la saga de Hades y aunque todavía no los he visto (y ni quiero porque se que voy a sufrir, bua, bua, bua….) estos capítulos me darán la pauta para terminar este fic (óò), y hasta el próximo capi. **


	5. Chapter 5: Secreto compartido

**Holaaaaa!!!! Ya estoy de regreso y les presento el siguiente capítulo, **

**espero les guste y dejen comentarios **

**Yami Kame 357**

**Capítulo 5: Secreto compartido**

Ha pasado un año y Pandora junto con Radamanthys han buscado a los espectros de Hades para reunirlos, aunque sólo han logrado reunir a 25 espectros menores deciden regresar a Alemania.

- Valla que ha mejorado la construcción! –Dice Pandora al observar el castillo.

-Si, aunque los espectros piensen que construir un castillo no sea parte de su entrenamiento –comenta Radamanthys en tono irónico, esto hace que Pandora se le quede viendo fijamente –Qué? Dijiste que querías un castillo digno para el rey Hades…..

-Ja, así me gusta –dice ella sonriendo un poco y se dirige a las puertas del castillo.

-"Es verdad, ya casi no sonríe….." –piensa mientras la ve entrar.

-Señor, Hemos recibido información de otro espectro. –Le informa un espectro.

-Está bien, voy para allá….. –él se dirige a buscar al siguiente espectro

En una ciudad, varios hombres vestidos de negro están siguiendo a dos jóvenes, uno de cabello plateado y el otro de cabello azul oscuro hasta que ambos se ven rodeados por los hombres.

-Jajajajaja, al fin los atrapamos- dicen el que parecer ser el líder.

-Qué quieren de nosotros? No les hemos hecho nada!!

-Con el simple hecho de vivir son un peligro para nosotros.

-Qué?, esas son tonterías, ya les hemos pedido que nos dejen tranquilos por las buenas pero como no entienden tendrán que aceptarlo por las malas….

Ambos jóvenes tratan de atacar a esos hombres, al principio los intentan golpear pero al ser muchos deciden atacarlos de otra forma así que de ellos emana una luz de color violeta que se concentra en el brazo derecho de ambos, con este ataque logran derrotar a casi la mitad de los hombre pero se debilitan rápidamente así que el líder ordena que les disparen con sus armas, sólo el joven de cabello plateado logra esquivar la mayoría de los disparos pero este esfuerzo es en vano ya que ambos terminan en el suelo malheridos.

-Les dije que no se resistieran ya que hagan lo que hagan morirán por el bien de la tierra, esa es la decisión de nuestra diosa Atena….

-Gr…..Atena?...

- Mueran!!!! –el líder se prepara para disparar

-¡¡¡¡ GREATEST CAUTION!!!!! –Este ataque elimina a todos los hombres antes de que mataran a los dos jóvenes.

-Valla, así que ustedes dos fueron capaces de usar su cosmo por si mismos…

-Grrr…..quie….quiénes son? –Pregunta el joven de cabello azul

-Me llamo Pandora y él es Radamanthys de Wyvern, un espectro del rey Hades.

-Espectro….?

-Hades…?

-Así es, y como ustedes fueron capaces de usar su cosmo desde el principio supongo que son Aiacos y Minos….-Dice Pandora al mismo tiempo en que se dirige a ellos, pone su mano en el pecho de cada uno y con un aura oscura los cura por completo.

-Ahí están!!!!! –gritan otros hombres que también los estaban buscando.

-Vamos a probarlos, si quieren vivir eternamente y tener poderes ilimitados deben acabar con esos sujetos, si en realidad son espectros de Hades deberán de demostrarlo- les ordena Pandora

-Será un placer –Dicen ambos al mismo tiempo en que una aura oscura que los rodea y atacan a esos hombres acabando con ellos fácilmente. Cuando acaban con todos se escucha una voz.

-De ahora en adelante los elijo como mis espectros y miembros importantes del infierno, Aiacos de Garuad y Minos de Grifo - al terminar esta frase, de la tierra se abren grietas y salen dos armaduras, las cuales se desprenden y se montan en los cuerpos de Aiacos y Minos.

---------------

-Maldito Kanon, esto lo va a tener que pagar con su vida… - Radamanthys está furioso por la burla de Kanon y sólo piensa en eso cuando se dirige a Guidecca

-Valla hasta que apareces, te estábamos esperando… -Le dice de forma burlona Minos a Radamanthys cuando él llega.

-Cállate, para qué nos quiere Pandora?

-Pandora?... creí que debemos llamarle señora Pandora –Comenta también en tono burlón Aiacos

-He……. –Radamanthys se da cuenta de su descuido- Para qué nos llamó?

-No lo se, estabas ocupado?

-Estaba en una pelea que luego terminaré –se da vuelta y se dirige a la puerta principal.

-Aunque quiera evitarlo, algunas veces es muy obvio.

-Es verdad, pero se que su prioridad y la de nosotros es acabar con los caballeros de Atena –Comentan Aiacos y Minos.

Los tres entran y ven a Pandora y a Orfeo que se encuentra arrodillado en señal de reverencia.

-Qué ocurre? –Pregunta alarmado Radamanthys

-Nada, como ustedes saben hoy es el recital de Orfeo así que me gustaría que lo disfrutaran junto con el rey Hades y con migo. –Aclara con tono calmado Pandora.

-Que!? Estamos en una guerra y los caballeros de Atena han entrado al infierno!! Y aún así se te ocurre llamarnos para algo tan…. –Reclama muy molesto Radamanthys.

-Otra vez le habla de tu…

-Te dije que es obvio….

-Como bien sabes, al rey Hades no le gusta que estemos peleando, por eso quiere que ustedes se relajen, además él tiene todo bajo control y sabrá si hay algún intruso, así que no hay por qué preocuparse, entendido? –Aclara Pandora a los tres jueces, en especial a Radamanthys.

-…. Mmmm…. Si…..

-Orfeo, puedes comenzar

-Como usted diga señora Pandora.

Orfeo comienza a tocar su lira pero sus intenciones eran dormir a los tres jueces y a Pandora para poder atacar a Hades que se encuentra detrás de unas cortinas enfrente de ellos, pero al momento de atacarlo se da cuenta de que es una ilusión, en ese momento Radamanthys, que no había sufrido de la técnica de Orfeo, lo ataca por la espalda dejándolo malherido y cuando se disponía a acabarlo lo ataca Seiya, que estaba junto con Shun dentro del cofre lleno de flores que llevó Orfeo, aunque sus esfuerzos no funcionaron y en un ataque de Seiya lastima a Radamanthys y muere Orfeo.

Ese último ataque de Seiya dejó lastimado a Radamanthys pero no lo suficiente, así que él se prepara para atacar a Seiya cuando es detenido por una voz conocida.

-Detente Radamanthys!!! –al parecer aquella voz proviene de Shun quien ha cambiado de semblante.

-Qué?, esa voz….cómo te atreves a imitar al rey Hades, no te burles de mi!!! – Radamanthys cree que aquella voz es sólo una imitación y lo intenta atacar

-Qué no escuchaste, te dije que te detuvieras Radamanthys!!!!! –Shun le ordena que se detenga y él al sentir un cosmo muy fuerte emanando de Shun se da cuenta de que no es una imitación.

-Shun? Qué te pasa –Seiya no comprende lo que está pasando

-Radamanthys llévate a este caballero de bronce

Radamanthys obedece y con un ataque manda a Seiya al Cocito. Después Pandora, Aiacos y Minos despiertan y al ver a Shun ella lo reconoce y lo atiende de inmediato como si ya lo esperara dejando a los tres jueces bastante extrañados.

Un tiempo después los tres siguen en Guidecca especulando sobre el origen de Hades, ya que muy pocos han logrado ver su rostro hasta que Pandora los interrumpe y les ordena que vallan a sus puestos y dejen de pensar tonterías.

-"Hades….Quién es en realidad?, no puedo creer que sea el hermano de Pandora…."- piensa Radamanthys al mismo tiempo en que ve a Shun sentado en el trono de Hades.

-------------

Pandora se encuentra en el castillo, al parecer está buscando a alguien

-Dónde está Radamanthys?

-Ya le hemos llamado muchas veces pero no regresa señora Pandora –Responde un espectro.

-En cuanto llegue díganle que quiero hablar con él inmediatamente

-Si señora Pandora

-Señora Pandora gusta que valla a buscarlo? –Se acerca Minos al ver lo molesta que ella estaba.

-No es necesario, mejor ve a supervisar la construcción del camino…..

Minos se dirige a una habitación del castillo y al abrir la puerta se dirige a unas escaleras que parecen ir al mismo centro de la tierra.

Horas después un espectro le informa a Pandora que Radamanthys ha llegado al castillo y ella lo manda a llamar.

-Me buscaba Señora Pandora?-Radamanthys muestra un semblante extraño como si hubiera descubierto algo.

-En dónde estabas? –él no contesta su pregunta –Sabes que el Rey Hades ya se encuentra en su palacio y debemos ir y aún así te desapareces sin decir a dónde? –ella se nota bastante molesta, desde hace un tiempo él ha desobedecido muchas de sus órdenes.

-Si lo se, cuando usted guste nos vamos…..

-Qué te pasa? –Ella nota que algo está raro en él

-……..Quién es Hades? –él levanta la cabeza y la mira fijamente

-He? A qué te refieres? –Su pregunta la pone algo nervosa

-Fui a la antigua bodega detrás del jardín…..

-Qué?!! –ella se levanta de inmediato muy molesta –Qué fuiste a hacer ahí??!!!

-Sentí un fuerte cosmo en ese lugar así que fui a ver lo que pasaba y….. vi la caja con el sello de Atena, ahí se encontraba Hades verdad?

-Eso es algo que no te incumbe

-Por qué no?! No soporto recibir órdenes de alguien a quine nunca he visto!!!

-Si tanto quieres saberlo….-Pandora se acerca a su arpa y toca sólo una cuerda, esto hace que una energía atraviese el cuerpo de Radamanthys lastimándolo y haciendo que se arrodille –Lo único que te puedo decir es que antes de conocernos yo fui a ese lugar y liberé el espíritu del rey Hades y le di el cuerpo de mi hermano menor….

-Grrr…. tu…..hermano?

-Así que las órdenes que me dice se las digo tal cual, si dudas de él dudas de mí, entendido?

-mmmm……. s…si…..-aún con dolor se pone de pié –Con su permiso, me retiro…. –se da media vuelta y se va.

-"Lo siento…." –ella se sienta junto a su arpa y comienza a tocar – "se que soy dura con tigo pero debo ser así, si Hades se enterara te haría daño y no quiero que pase eso…."

** nota: Estoy confundida sobre la forma en que se escribe si es Iacos, Éacos o Aiacos así que lo escribí de esta última manera **

**Espero que no halla quedado tan mal el capi jajajaja bueno y hasta la próxima (que espero que sea pronto)**


	6. Chapter 6: Sentimientos Impuros

**¡¡Hola de nuevo!!, les presento este capítulo, espero no haberlos (las) hecho esperar mucho, y también espero que les guste **

**Dedicado a Edgar, mi Radamanthys.**

"**_Ella es todo para ti, pero no la puedes amar  
por mucho que te desesperes, sigue adelante"_**

**_  
_(Fragmento en español de la canción Chikyuugi)**

**Yami-Kame 357 **

**Capítulo 6: Sentimientos impuros**

Radamanthys sale de la habitación tratando de disimular el dolor que siente que va más allá del dolor físico, en el camino se encuentra a Minos

-Valla saliste completo… -le dice de manera irónica pero él no le contesta y se sigue derecho hacia una de las habitaciones de una de las torres del castillo mientras tanto Aiacos entra con Pandora

-Me llamaba señora Pandora?

-Si, quiero que destruyas la bodega abandonada que está a las afueras del castillo y sin preguntas…..

-Como ordene.

En la habitación de la torre entra Radamanthys, se quita la armadura y al observar su casco lo arroja con furia a un extremo de la habitación

-Maldición!!!! Haga lo que haga ella nunca…..sólo le es fiel al tal Hades y eso no lo soporto!!!! –él sabe que no puede expresar sus sentimientos ni su rencor porque los demás espectros lo notarían y al verse lleno de impotencia ante el hecho de que ella nunca le correspondería trata de irse pero llega a su mente una palabra que lo ataba a ella "amigo" –Es verdad, estoy para protegerla…..quiero estar cerca de ella para al menos protegerla…..no…..quiero algo más……quiero amarla……. –al fin acepta el verdadero sentimiento que siente hacia ella pero sabe que nunca podrán estar juntos.

----------------------------

Han pasado 6 años, los 108 espectros están reunidos y la mayoría se encuentra en el infierno en cada una de las prisiones y a pesar de que se dice que Hades se encuentra en Guidecca ningún espectro ha logrado ver su rostro, sólo saben que está ahí por la presencia de su cosmo y porque Pandora así lo dice.

Los únicos que se quedaron en el castillo, que ahora está rodeado por un campo de energía para evitar que intrusos entren, son Pandora, Radamanthys y algunos espectros a los que se les denominó como "espectros de Radamanthys".

-Señora Pandora puedo pasar? – un día a la semana Pandora toca su arpa para Radamanthys.

-Qué formalidad…..-Ella siempre que está con los demás espectros muestra una mirada fría y un carácter duro pero cuando está con él inconscientemente cambia un poco su actitud aunque aún muestra frialdad hacia él.

Él se sienta frente a ella y mientras escucha la música de aquella arpa dorada él la observa fijamente con aquella mirada que ha dejado de ser la de un niño para convertirse en la de un ser despiadado y frío con el mundo….menos con ella a la que juró proteger por siempre.

Después de algunas horas él sale de aquella habitación para dirigirse a su recamara.

-Qué aburrido es esto… -se sienta en una mesa junto a una gran ventana y mira hacia un mueble a su izquierda –valla, ya me las terminé todas……. Tendré que ir a comprar más………. –mira una replica de una pintura que encontró en el sótano del castillo en donde Pandora está con sus padres- es demasiado aburrido quedarme aquí sin hacer nada, no creo que se de cuenta si salgo un rato…….. se levanta de la silla, se quita la armadura y sale de la habitación.

Sale del castillo sin hacer ruido, pero no se da cuanta que alguien lo esta observando.

Ya en la calle, él camina sin rumbo fijo, sólo quiere distraerse ya que desde hace algunos años Pandora les tiene prohibido a los espectros salir del castillo.

-Valla, aquí parece más aburrido que dentro del castillo

-Nooo!!!! –Se escucha un grito de una mujer, esto hace que Radamanthys trate de encontrar el lugar exacto de los gritos.

-Valla, un poco de diversión –sigue los gritos y llega a una calle estrecha en donde tres hombres tienen acorralaros a una joven pareja, él trata de defenderla pero sus intentos no son suficientes y lo golpean dejándolo en el suelo mientras ella llora y trata de impedir que lo lastimen –"mmm, eso me recuerda algo…." –piensa mientras ve lo que pasa –Puedo unirme a la fiesta? –esto lo dice con un tono sarcástico

-Y tu quién eres? Lárgate si no quieres morir –lo amenaza uno de los 3 hombres

-Es amenaza o promesa? –Sigue manteniendo un tono sarcástico

-Te estás burlando de nosotros?

-Yo?, no como creen, yo respeto a los buenos para nada que no tienen nada más que hacer que robar…..

-Nos llamaste buenos para nada? Cómo te atreves!!! –dos de ellos tratan de atacar a Radamanthys mientras que el tercero se queda con la pareja para que no escapen.

-He, no son mas que insectos…… - él los ataca rápidamente matándolos sin problemas, mira al tercero y con uno de sus ataques también acaba con él, esto hace que la pareja lo vean muy asustados sin poder decir ni una palabra.

-Qu….quien eres?

-Valla, ni siquiera las gracias………, de todos modos vieron mucho así que no puedo dejarlos con vida, quien quiere morir primero?, ya se, tú –Señala al hombre

-No, no le hagas nada, por favor!, no lo lastimes, no podría vivir sin él –Ella le ruega llorando por la vida del que parece ser su novio.

-No, mátame a mí pero déjala a ella –él trata de protegerla a toda costa, esto hace que Radamanthys se quede pensativo.

-"Ellos, realmente se aman…..si tan solo ella fuera sí….." está bien, si tanto quieren estar juntos les concederé ese deseo –se da media vuelta, esto hace que la pareja se alegre mucho.

-Muchas gracias por dejarnos vivir!!

- Vivir? Quien les dijo que los dejaría vivir?, yo sólo dije que los dejaría juntos…

-Qué?

-Mándenle saludos a mi jefe de mi parte….. ¡¡¡GREATEST CAUTION!!!

Mientras en el castillo, uno de los espectros le informó a Pandora que Radamanthys había salido del castillo sin su permiso, esto hace que ella se moleste mucho.

-Gusta que salga a buscarlo?

-No, espera a que llegue y en cuanto lo haga lo traes, y gracias por la información, de ahora en adelante quiero que lo tengas vigilado y me mantengas informada de todo lo que haga, entendido Zeros?

-Como usted ordene señora Pandora.

-Fue una pena que tuviera que acabar así con esos, pero no tenía remedio, ellos vieron mi fuerza así que debían morir, al menos ya me divertí un poco. –Radamanthys entra al castillo y en la puerta ya lo estaba esperando Zeros

-Fue bueno su viaje señor?

-Qué haces aquí renacuajo?

-Je, llámame como quieras pero ahora estás bajo mi cuidado Radamanthys

-Qué tonterías dices?

-No son tonterías, mejor que la Señora Pandora te lo diga, ha y por cierto, ella está muy enojada por tu salida repentina, así que prepara tus disculpas.

-He?, maldito me las pagarás –Zeros lo lleva ante Pandora.

-Está bien Zeros, puedes retirarte.

-Si

-Por qué mandaste a ese renacuajo a vigilarme?

-Veo que no estás a gusto aquí y que cada vez más desobedeces mis órdenes, así que lo mandé para que no hagas tonterías –observa su arpa –"si lo ataco ahora, sin su armadura podría ser mortal"

-Anda, por qué lo dudas? Atácame como siempre que te desobedezco lo haces

Ella duda por unos instantes, sabe que sin su armadura le podría causar mucho daño, pero también sabe que quien la desobedece debe ser castigado así que se acerca a su arpa y toca una de las cuerdas, pero él logra esquivar el rayo de energía y llegar hasta donde ella se encuentra, apartando el arpa y abrazando a Pandora, esto hace que ella se sorprenda mucho.

-Radamanthys, suéltame!!!!

-No!!, ya estoy cansado de que me trates como un juguete, desde hace mucho tiempo he querido decirte que…

-Qué sucede señora Pandora? –Zeros interrumpe detrás de la puerta.

-Dile que nada y que se valla

-Primero suéltame!!

-Dile que se valla!!! –ella nunca lo había visto tan decidido

-He….No pasa nada, puedes retirarte….

-Como usted diga.

-Ahora suéltame

-No! -La lleva hasta la pared y pone sus brazos a un lado de los brazos de ella impidiendo que se mueva.

-Qué estás haciendo? Sabes que si el rey Hades se enterara…

-Me mataría? Si lo se, pero no me importa, de que me sirve tener vida eterna si no te tengo?

-Qué?

-Si entendiste buen, yo te… -Ella le pone la mano en la boca impidiendo que termine de hablar.

-Sabes que no debes…. –Ella lo mira fijamente pero él le quita su mano y la toma con mucha fuerza. –Suéltame, me estás lastimando!!

-Tu mejor que nadie sabes cuál es mi fuerza, así que no me retes. Y si es verdad, se que no debo, pero es lo que siento y no puedo ni quiero evitarlo.

-Radamanthys…..

-Te amo Pandora, y no se si es correcto o no pero te amo y estoy aquí por ti no por Hades.

-Estas loco? Los espectros no pueden amar, cuando aceptaste ser un espectro renunciaste a los sentimientos.

-Ha si? Entonces que te parece el deseo? Nosotros podemos desear y te lo demostraré –al terminar esta frase él se acerca a ella, la vuelva a abrazar y le da un beso en la boca, esto la sorprende aún más, por unos instantes ella se deja llevar por sus sentimientos pero reacciona y pone su mano en el pecho de él emanando una fuerte energía que lo aleja y hace que se arrodille frente a ella.

-Te dije que no debías, ahora recibirás un castigo por tu insolencia

-Insolencia? Se que sientes lo mismo que yo, lo se!!

-Cállate!!!!, Zeros! –él entra a la habitación y ve a Radamanthys en el suelo –Llévatelo a una de las prisiones del castillo y no dejes que salga!

-Si señora Pandora

Al momento que Zeros se lleva a Radamanthys, él mira a Pandora con resentimiento y frustración.

Radamanthys permaneció varios meses encerrado en una celda y en todo ese tiempo en lo único que pensaba es en aquel beso, el cual sería el único que pudo darle.

Cuando al fin Pandora dejó que saliera ya se corría el rumor de que los caballeros del santuario estaban luchando contra Poseidón.

-Tengo que ir a Guidecca para informar a rey Hades sobre el avance de los caballeros de Atena, así que te quedas a cargo del castillo. –le dice a Radamanthys cuando lo deja salir.

-Pandora……Hades sabe de lo que pasó…..?

-No, no necesita saber eso. –se da vuelta y se retira.

-"No le dijo nada……eso quiere decir que al menos si le importo algo…."

---------------------------------

Radamanthys se encuentra parado en la puerta principal de Guidecca dirigiendo su mirada hacia el trono de Hades, detrás de unas largas cortinas sale Pandora con una charola con medicamentos, vendas y agua.

-Pandora……

-Qué haces aquí? Te dije que fueras a buscar a los caballeros de Atena

-Si lo se, sólo quería despedirme, eso es todo……adiós…… -Se da media vuelta y abre la gran puerta.

-Despedirte? Por qué?

-Tengo una pelea pendiente y…… tal vez no regrese, adiós…. –cierra la puerta detrás de él si esperar respuesta.

-"Radamanthys….. qué tonterías dices, tu vas a regresar y el rey Hades nos dará la vida eterna y….." –Ella voltea hacia el trono de Hades y en el suelo ve una mancha. –"Sangre?...la sangre es….de un rojo intenso…….."

Radamanthys se dirige hacia la quinta prisión y a pesar de que Minos y Aiacos quisieron acompañarlo el prefirió ir solo, sabe que encontrará a Kanon y deberán terminar su pelea.

En la quinta prisión Hyoga y Shiryu alcanzan a Kanon que estaba peleando con un espectro.

-Kanon, sentimos haberte dejado pelear solo…..

-mmmmm…..no hay tiempo para disculpas, ya llegó el siguiente….

-Qué? –ambos voltean y ven a uno de los tres jueces acercarse a ellos –Radamanthys!!!! Dónde está Seiya?

-Pegaso y Orfeo están el Cocito y Andrómeda….. no, él gobierna como Hades…. "aunque sea imposible de creer…"

-Qué dices??!! –los tres se sorprenden mucho ante esta revelación

-Ustedes dos váyanse, no tenemos tiempo que perder, yo me encargo de él –Les dice Kanon a ambos viendo fijamente a Radamanthys.

-Está bien, te lo encargamos Kanon –Ambos se van a la siguiente prisión.

-Bien Radamanthys, qué te parece si terminamos lo que empezamos en la primera prisión?

-Claro……

-----------------------------------------------------------

_**Fin del capítulo seis.**_

_**Uy este capítulo si que me quedó largo espero sus comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.**_

_**Nota: ya se que hay algunos comentarios de que les gustaría que tuviera un final feliz pero……..no creo que sea muy feliz que digamos, trataré de hacerlo menos trágico…….jijijijiji , en fin, espero que lean el siguiente capítulo (en el cual me basaré más al manga ya que la parte que necesito todavía no está en ovas así que si ya leyeron el manga ya sabrán por donde va a ir la cosa….)**_

_**¡¡¡¡¡Gracias, y hasta el próximo capítulo!!!!**_


End file.
